In order to adjust the emission color of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a luminescent substance is used to modify the emitted spectrum of the OLED. Luminescent substances can be applied, for example, in the form of films.
It is also known from document EP 2 040 316 A1 to integrate luminescent layers which are formed by a luminescent substance in a plastic material, in an encapsulation of an OLED in such a way that barrier layers and luminescent layers alternate.